


Revenge by Your Clone

by F_Hargreeves



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves
Summary: A few month's after the revolution, Detorit, Michigan has been nothing but better. Androids not having to hide or be slaves and fear of being shut down. They can just be themselves. But one person didn't get anything put of this. He had nothing to be happy for. He wanted revenge on Connor.And by God, he was gonna do so.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Revenge by Your Clone

Connor opened his eyes, his vision became very blurry. When his vision started to become less blurry, the first thing he came to notice was he wasn't in Lieutenant Hank's house. Not just that, but his hands and legs was trapped and restrained by rope tied to a chair. The android felt his stress levels raise has he struggled to get out of said restraints, failing to do so.   
  
Realizing his stress levels were over seventy percent, he decided to stop struggling, and try to relax. Thinking happy thoughts. The android started to tense less, his plastic body relaxing along with his mind. Think back to the less thing he remembered. He remembers helping take out the trash for Anderson when he heard some strange noise out back. It was dark so he couldn't see much, all he saw was the LED light of another android. He remembers trying to help the android, calming him, and asked questions.  
  
  
All he got for a response was a bad to the head. Surprisingly, the bat didn't do may or damage, it just caused him to bleed a tiny but from the back of his head. That's when a final conclusion came to Connor. It was, in fact, an android that had taken him for whatever reason. Betrayed by his own kind. That made the android shake his head. No. The androids now n' days don't hurt others. It was very rare. This android wasn't anything like Connor, or Markus, or Kara, or anyone at Jericho. They never harmed anyone for no reason.  
  
  
Light shined more into the room when a metal door opened, revealing a man in a uniform. "Ah, Connor" the man spoke, his voice only sounding a tinsy bit deeper then Connor's, but overall identical. "You're awake. Good." Connor tried to stay calm has he started struggling once more, trying his hardest to get released by the restraints, failing once more. Has the man got closer, it was now clear to see he was no man. No. He was a machine. Not a deviant. No, he was definitly no deviant. Deviants are more human-like. This android, though, wasn't.  
  
The machine towered Connor, smirking wide at his guest. Connor got a good look of the androids face, only seeing his face. A brow rose, Connor glanced at the serial number. RK900. What? There was more than one Connor alive? Connor gave a confusing look to the android, who just stared at the helpless DPD officer. He touched Connor's cheek gently, cupping it. "Its confusing, isnt it, Connor?" The apparent clone questioned, his smirk only grew. "Let me explain. I was built to finish a mission you abandoned. Y'know, during the revolution?"  
  
Connor remembered everything that happened before and during the revolution. He remembered finding another Connor that was sent to finish the mission once Connor became deviant. But he thought Hank had killed him. Though, they probably built him again, despite not needing him anymore. Funny how his memory stayed with him. "Yeah, but then your asshole of a partner decided to put a bullet to my head" RK900 said, his voice sounding angry, which he was. "And I never was able to accomplish my mission. So, once I was fixed up, they allowed me to just be free. So, over the past month or so, I decided to make myself a mission. What is that, you might ask? That is getting revenge on you and your precious lutientate by getting you and torture you."  
  
RK900 stoke Connor's cheek with his thumb, making Connor both feel uncomfortable and stressed, his stress level at fifty-some percent. "It's gonna be okay, Connor" 900 said, his voice not sounding trust worthy. "I'll take better care of you then that alcoholic police officer anyway, so please don't stress, love." Connor glanced at his clone, his body shaking from his stress levels raising. "It's gonna be okay, Connor. Its gonna be ok-"  
  
  
Connor was than temporarily shut down.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was a slow day down at the Detroit Police Department. No crimes were reported to the office yet, which wasn't a bad thing. Any slow day the policemen got was a free day. Everyone was happy, chatting while finishing up some paperwork for the week. Detective Reed stared at the empty desk a few inch to the side him.

The desk belonged to none other than hank Anderson, also known as lutientate Anderson. Hank was always known to be a couple minutes to an hour late to work, getting drunk at a bar, watching the game on the bars television. But it's been over two hours, and Hank hasn't shown up at all. He didn't even call in to warn them he may be late. Reed didn't take interest in Hank, especially since he has that plastic prick around him forever and always, but he couldn't help but notice the empty desk, that has been empty for two hours.  
  
  
  
Soon, everyone's attention was grabbed has a man with long, grey hair made his way inside, heading to his desk. Hank Anderson. Anderson walked passed Gavin, not paying attention to the man staring, sitting down at his desk. Without saying a word, the man went to typing. What was he doing? "Hey, Anderson?" Reed called out front the other side of the hall. Hank glanced offer at the detective with a growl, which was unusual. The two had a serious dislike for each other, but he never growled at Gavin.  
  
  
  
"You Okay?" Reed asked, raising a brow, actually sounding concerned.  
  
  
  
Hank pressed the copy button, getting up, ignoring Reed's question. Genuinely concerned for his co-worker, Reed followed suit. The man lead Reed to the copy machine, waiting for all the posters to get copied, he made himself a cup of coffee. Gavin watched has several posters were printed, showing a picture of Anderson's plastic son, and the words missing was in bold red letters, which caught Reed's eye immdiantly. "Whoa!" Gavin said, raising a brow. "Your toaster is missing?" Reed didn't mean that has a joke. He was actually genuinely concerned.  
  
  
  
He saw Hank glare at him has he took a sip of his coffee. Gavin rose his hands up in false surrender has he took one of the already printed posters. This was why Hank was more late the unusual. This is why Connor wasn't tagged along with Hank. Reed looked at his co-worker, feeling sad for Hank. Despite hating Connor, he knew how much Connor means to Hank. Ever since Cole died, Connor was the only thing he had close to a son, and losing another child would totally break him, most likely.  
  
  
  
Reed sighed heavily, grabbing Bank's attention. "I'll help you find Connor" Reed spoke. "We can file a missing...per...an...Mm..." Gavin didn't know wether to call Connor a person or an android. "File a missing person report, send a search party, or and put these posters everywhere around Detroit." Hank rose a brow at the detective. Something felt odd about Reed and him wanting to help find Connor. You'd think he'd be the one mostly celebrating the missing of the "obnoxious" android, his words, no one else's.  
  
  
  
"Uh huh. And the catch?" Hank kept his brow rose, placing his cup of coffee down. He walked more towards the strawberry-like blond haired man. Hank knew Gavin Reed wouldn't be doing something this nice for Hank in less he wanted something in return, but all Hank got for a response was a weird look on Reed's face.  
  
  
"No catch" Reed shook his head, not showing any signs of him lying. Reed was known for being a bad as fuck lair, so if he showed no signs, he wasn't lying. Hank was impressed by this, smiling weakly st the detective.  
  
"Okay then" Anderson smiled. "Lets go file that report."  



End file.
